1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a whipping machine for whipping a material and, more particularly, to a whipping machine which is suitable for whipping an ice cream material consisting of raw (whipping) cream, milk, yolk, sugar, etc., subsequently to be freezed.
An example of such a whipping machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 33065/1985. This machine is composed of an agitator with a discal portion provided in a container, which whips a material, in particular, a single material such as white and fresh cream charged into the container.
This cooling machine, however, has no mark for indicating the degree of whipping, and since a material is circulated during operation, it is difficult to confirm to what degree the material has be whipped. Therefore, the user must stop the machine to see the whipped material at the time he senses it the right time, and if the whipping is insufficient, the machine is operated again for further whipping. There are naturally some cases where the material has been whipped to excess when the cooling machine is stopped. Above all, it is difficult to produce an ice cream material prepared for freezing by whipping a material consisting of raw cream, milk, yolk, sugar, etc. That is, in order to obtain a delicious ice cream, the material requires not to be completely whipped like white or raw cream but to be whipped to an overrun of 60 to 100% before freezing. Since it is difficult to confirm the degree of whipping in the conventional whipping machine, as described above, it is not easy for the whipping machine to produce such a good ice cream material.